New World Problems
'New World Problems '''is the fourth Darknet File in the ''Breach game mode of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The file is available after the completion of A Force to Recon With. Completing this file unlocks the achievement Ashes to Ashes, and permits access to the next file, Sleight of Hand. Plot Canadian architect Christoph De Luca has been trying to find out what happened to his wife, Mila, after she left to work at Rabi'ah. Mila had also transferred their life savings to a bank there owned by the Santeau Group, as part of a process of securing a housing unit there and having her husband eventually join her. However, Christoph has not heard from his wife in three weeks. The Santeau Group representatives have not been able to help Christoph, who has now looked to Rippers. After searching on Santeau servers, the Ripper finds Mila's immigration form indicating the work zone (Zone D-4) to which she was assigned and a portion of the Rabi'ah city plans where that zone is situated. After consulting with Christoph, the Ripper learns that the map contains a number linking to people involved with a project shown on the map. Christoph also remarks that is no way the scope for Rabi'ah will ever be able to accommodate all the augmented people who are planning to move there, and that the city is going to be much smaller than what Santeau has advertised. As such, Christoph believes that Santeau is taking money from people for units they have no intention of delivering on. Using the reference number located on the map, the Ripper locates an employee list for Zone D-4. The list indicates that Mila was hospitalized. The Ripper then uncovers an insurance report, which he has Shorthand assess. Shorthand observes that Mila was hospitalized because she was electrocuted, as if all of her augmentations overloaded at the same time, and that she suffered memory loss because of it. Moreover, Christoph was not contacted because Mila had no emergency contact listed. Shorthand tells the Ripper to inform Christoph of the situation, because it will be difficult to locate Mila once she is discharged from the hospital. Christoph, upon learning the news, tells the Ripper that he needs to get to Rabi'ah quickly. However, Christoph is out of money because the last of their savings were put into reserving the housing unit. Christoph asks the Ripper to take the money out of his wife's account. The Ripper is given a choice of accepting or refusing this request. If the Ripper accepts the request, the Ripper raids Santeau's bank server and withdraws the funds, consisting of 500000 . The Ripper has the choice of keeping the money, or giving it to Christoph, in which case Christoph returns 10% of that amount to show his gratitude. Afterwards, ShadowChild and the Ripper discuss the outcome. ShadowChild remarks that Mila's treatment was successful, but she is unable to remember anything about her life. If the Ripper raided Santeau's bank server, ShadowChild expresses her disapproval of the Ripper for putting their reputation on the line by robbing a bank. By working on this investigation, the Ripper concludes that the Santeau Group is not so forthcoming about Rabi'ah. Santeau is accepting deposits, but the city might not be big enough to support the demand. News report :Note: There are minor differences between the audio and the subtitles. The following transcript follows the audio. We now turn to Lyon, France -- where earlier today, the Santeau Group held a press conference debunking what, they claim, are unfounded rumors regarding their grand Rab'iah project. Santeau felt the need to respond after allegedly leaked documents on the internet began to cast doubt on the project's integrity. A representative assures us that every home paid for is in fact being built, and that their "City of the Future" is well on track to accommodate the more than one hundred thousand augmented people projected to move there. Any information to the contrary, they claim, is the product of doctored reports being uploaded by a malicious hackers called the "Rippers" in an effort to discredit the information. I do not know about you, folks, but I prefer to trust the people in suits over these mysterious Rippers who will not even reveal their name, or just how they came across their information. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live -- from Picus. Notes * If you accept Christoph's request to extract the credits, you must then complete the map DF5_CAISSON. Afterwards, you may keep 500000 credits from Mila's account or instead give it back to Christoph so he could rejoin her there, the latter of which will prompt Christoph to give you 50000 as payment. * If you refuse the request, DF5_CAISSON and the subsequent conversation with Christoph is skipped entirely, thereby shortening the Darknet File. Gameplay tips * The easiest way to complete DF5_CAISSON is to target the data located at the top of the map, at the end of platforms guarded by snipers. These data towers at the top of the map contain very large amounts data, which makes completion of the map easy by downloading from these towers. The Icarus Dash augmentation is useful to get to the platforms on which the data towers are located. Gallery Deus Ex Mankind Divided™ 20180615063718.jpg|Rabi'ah City Plans Category:Breach Darknet Files